Improvement is desired in the provision of braces and splints for orienting a body joint in a desired orientation.
In particular, what is desired is a rigid splint or brace that maintains the joint in a static position, that is, permits virtually no range of motion, yet can be adjusted to position the joint in a desired angular orientation for a period of time and then able to be periodically readjusted to change the orientation as desired. Such braces or splints would be particularly suitable in treating of various spinal pathologies or other joint pathologies where extension or flexion of the spinal segments or other joint components is prescribed, or for the contracture of a body joint to restore or assist normal range of motion.
Also desired are braces as described, but which further offer the option of a dynamic function and adjustably providing a degree of extension or flexion or the like for a body joint.